Shut Out
by LeoLuver
Summary: Kim Crawford had made the mistake of thinking she was normal. But on her birthday she get's a whole bunch of surprises thrown at her that make her start to rethink that previous statement. So who is she really? What is it that makes her so special? And what does the British Monarchy have to do with any of this? All these questions shall be answered when you read Shut Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Shut Out**

**HEYYY! OMG I just want to thank the people who are actually reading this because its my first kickin it story and it is also my first real story that I am actually planning on continuing. You know I got the idea for this story in something that was not even remotly close to what this is about but that is a story for another day anyway here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a TV show! Are you stupid! I'm thirteen! I also don't own anything you recognize I only own the plot line and if I decide to put in some my OC's.**

"We do not need to do this!"

"Yes we do its the only way we can keep her safe!"

"By shutting her out of our lives!"

"Yes! They wont find her if we keep her away from us until she is 16 and is old enough to take on the throne!"

"NO! I am not giving her to her to them!"

"Kate, we need to do this. If we don't they are going to find her. We need to give her to her aunt and uncle that nobody knows about but the royal family."

"Fine, but only to keep our child safe."

**16 years later**

I walked into the school hallway and went straight to my locker keeping in mind that any moment jack would come around the corner and "suprise" me with a birthday cupcake. How do I know this? Well its a long story but lets just say that Jerry can't keep a secret. I did my combination and put away my bag and then grabbed my thing that I needed for my first class. I saw Jack coming toward me with something behind his back.

"Hey Kim!" He said

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really, it couldn't have anything to do with my birthday, could it?"

"Actually..." he said as he pulled out a cupcake with a candle on it.

"Thanks Jack that was really thoughtful of you!" I said smiling and I pulled him into a hug.

I'm glad his face was facing the other direction because I felt my face get hot. I could have sworn that I saw Milton in the distance smiling. I did see one person for sure though and that was Donna Tobin and she was sending me a pretty nasty glare. We pulled away, but for what its worth I really didn't want to anyway we met the guys and went to our only class that we all had together. I braced my self for 8 hours of boring.

**Back** **In England**

"Its time to notify our daugter that she is a princess and is going to be the next queen of england." William said.

The royal recrutment officer **(A/N I just made that up so yeah if its real I would be like really amazed! Haha :P) **nodded and left to go to the plane.

**Recrutment Officer's POV**

I grabbed out my laptop and sent a video chat to Laura, the princess that no one ever knew about and told her that it was time to pick up Kimberly and bring her back to England.

**Well! How was that did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you like my ending? I probably wont update very much so I'm gonna say 1 a week or possibly if I'm lucky 2 a week but that probably wont happen... Please review and tell me your input**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews to the people who reviewed and to the anonymous reviewer who was talking about William and Kate I'm just gonna call you this, wk okay? Okay anyway that is so weird haha! Oh by the way I put up the discriptions of my the main characters and my OCs so check it out or else you wont know whats happening in the story so yeah. Anyways thank you again for your reviews, I wasn't really expecting that many so fast! But I should get to the story I'll do the disclaimer now, I should just stop talking now...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own kickin' it, how stupid are you people...**

**Claira's POV**

Here's my plan, fly to Seaford and by the time we get there it will probably be noon, then we go to Kimberly's house and pick up her stuff and put it in the jet. Then go to the elementary school and pick up her little cousin and explain to him that the life he has been living was a lie and that Kim will no longer be living with them anymore, and then after that Kimberly will be out of school and on her way home but she will never get there...

**(And cue the DUN, DUN, DUN but its not bad because, wait I'm not giving it away that easy you'll have to do better than that...)**

**Laura's POV**

I always dreaded the day when they would take my favourite niece away from me and that day is today. I am happy for her and her parents for getting re-united again but I have to say I will miss having Kim around. I heard the door bell ring. That piercing sound that meant that the people who were here to take Kim away were here. I answered it to find Claira and two other men standing at the door.

"CLAIRA! How are you?"

"I'm fine Laura, its good to see you but I'm on a tight schedule so if you could give my coliges Kimberly's things and then we should get going."

"Oh of course, come in while I go grab her bags." I said and with that I turned and went to go get Kim's bags.

**Josh's POV**

The bell rang for lunch, thank god Mr. Meyer was rambling on about some sort of Larva, which is why I hate science. I walked out of the classroom and got my lunch kit from my locker. When I closed my locker door I was caught completely off guard by someone who looked a lot like my mom's friend Claira.

"AGGHHH!" I screamed

"Shhh boy!" she said

"Are you Claira by any chance?" I asked

"Yes, yes I am and I am here to explain some things to you. So instead of eating in the school cafeteria and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, you are going to come with me and I will talk about this with you over lunch and you can pick the place, as long as its not McDonald's I hate eating there, their food is so disgusting. If you ever come across the recipe for their chicken nuggets don't read it..."

"Ok..."

We drove to the strip mall were my sister takes Karate and we ate at phalofel Phil's **(I don't know how to spell that so if you know how to spell please tell me haha :P) **

"So you're telling me that my sister is a princess from England and was taken here to protect her from people from china who want to kill her..."

"Yes thats exactly what I am telling you only, she is not your sister she is your cousin."

I just stared at her blankly. I had no idea what she was talking about. Claira had always been like this with me, she would say one thing and then she would say another that in my mind had nothing remotely close to what we were talking about. I just said "Okay..." so that I wouldn't have to her here ramble on like Mr. Meyer was in science class.

**Kim's POV**

The bell rang and I couldn't be happier because my Algebra teacher Mrs. Mandershide would not stop talking. I walked out into the halls careful not to get thrown up against the wall by passing kids trying to get to their lockers so they can get home. I really wanted to go home...

I grabbed my bag and closed my locker only to find the one and only Donna Tobin giving me a death glare.

"What do you want Donna."

"What I want is for you to stay away from Jack, but you just can't seem to do that can you?"

"Why do you want me to stay away from him, could it be because you took one look at him and thought he was hot?

"NO! That's not why the reason is you are stealing my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND! Donna you have never had a conversation with Jack that lasted more than 1 minute. He isn't your boyfriend."

"Yes he is..."

"Then what is his favourite color?"

"Orange, duh!"

"Um no it's actually green."

"Whatever, just stay away from Jack!" Then she turned and walked away.

I went to go meet Jack so we could walk home together.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hey, let's go I really want to go home and have a nap."

"Okay if you say so, I was going to take you to go get some ice cream to celebrate your birthday but suit yourself."

"Never mind! Let's go get that ice cream now. Hurry up!"

**How was that? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it amazing? Was it horrible? Well I think this is the longest**


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

**Hey! I am so, so, so sorry that I am updating this as an author's note! I just hate it when author's do this but I need to say this okay so please don't hate me! I have been experiencing some pretty bad writer's block and I can't really think of anything to write in this spot I'm at in the story, like I know where I want this to go I just need to fill in the blanks with something interesting because I try and try and try to find something to put here but nothing seems to fit my needs so I need some idea's here guys so here is what we are going to do, if you have an idea for this please, please, please send me a Privet Message or if your an anonymous reviewer please review this chapter with some idea's and then if I find one I like I will put a special thanks to you on my next chapter. So please if you have any idea's please tell me! You have no idea how much this will help me if you do! Thanks so much! Oh and by the way my computer was being really stupid the last time I updated this so if any of you were kind of thrown of by my last chapter's ending author's note well that was supposed to be longer but for some reason it didn't put that on there so yeah it was weird...**

**Yours always,**

**-LeoLuver **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) **Hey! So umm I have gotten a lot of great ideas but the one that I feel fits this part the best is the idea** Kickin Taylor **gave to me so thank you for that I kinda modified it a little so it isn't quite the same it just made the choice clearer to me so anyway thank you! Umm I forgot to tell you that all of the people I use in this story besides the characters from Kickin' It I actually know someone with that name for example Claira Martin she is one of my best friends haha and all of the teachers I use in here are my real teachers so ya... To those of you who are wondering about miss Mandershide I know I should have used a different teacher one that you can actually pronounce but I felt that she fit best for some reason and if your wondering how to pronounce it is Mander-shy-d haha so yeah here is the story...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kickin' it or else this story would probably be one of the episodes and I'd be famous, but sadly not.

"Mmm, I love ice-cream!" I say. I really do almost as much as I love pizza...

"Kim..." Jack says to me looking expectant.

"What?"

"I asked you do you wanna go to the dojo and spar?"

"Oh sure I was gonna be bored at home anyway."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh you know just day-dreaming about pizza. The usual."

"Wow Kim"

We both laughed as we started to walk to the dojo. Once we got there I knew something wasn't right there were strange people in black talking to Rudy and I couldn't find Milton, Eddie, or Jerry. I ran into the dojo with Jack hot on my tracks.

"What's going on?"

"Hello Kimberly, I'm Claira Martin."

**Meanwhile with Claira**

"What! Laura, why didn't you tell me this before! I asked you if Kim does anything after school! This messes up my whole plan now I have to go talk to her sensei and who knows how long that will take plus I have to cancel her lesson now!"

"I'm sorry I have a very bad memory you should now that by now!"

"Well I guess I should go to her dojo then, which one is it?"

"Bobby Wasabi."

"Thank you."

Then I hung up. I told the driver to go to the bobby wasabi dojo and in ten minutes we were there. Once I saw the place I knew this wasn't a good spot for Kimberly to be taking karate, the place smelled like mould! I also could have sworn I saw hair on those mats and not hair from students hair that was growing on it.

"Hello?" I ask wondering if anyone was there. I saw a guy with a sandy colour hair and in his 20's come out of what I assume was his office.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so, are you the sensei?"

"Yes I am you can call me Rudy."

"I am here to talk about Kimberly; I would like to cancel her lessons."

"Oh are you her—"

"HEY RUDY WERE'S JACK AND KIM?" Yelled teenager which I assume is one of Kimberly's friends

"Jerry they aren't here yet and as you can see I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation."

"OH RUDY IS THAT YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?"

"No its not she is here to talk with me about Kim."

"OKAY!"

"Why don't you come into my office while I talk to Jerry for a moment."

"Alright."

I went in and sat down on the couch. I took out my phone and dialled one of my coliges.

"Can you come to the Bobby Wasabi dojo for me I need you to talk to Kimberly's friends."

"I'll be right there."

I hung up and Rudy came in.

"Hi umm sorry for the inconvenience, what is this I hear about you cancelling Kim's lessons?"

"Well Kim isn't who she thinks she is and it's my job to take her to where she belongs."

"And where is that exactly?"

"Oh you'll find that out soon enough. Right now I just need to let you know that some of my coliges is coming out to talk to you and your students about the situation and that Kim won't be attending this dojo anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to go."

I got up from the couch and left the office. I could hear Rudy getting up too. My coliges were here and they came up to me and asked for orders.

"You two go and talk to those students in your car about what is happening and you two stay here with me, I may need your help."

Not a moment after the two left with the students did Kimberly and another boy who I assume was her friend too came running in.

"What's going on?"

"Hello Kimberly, I'm Claira Martin."

**(A/N) **OHH! Cliffy! Did you like it? I know it probably wasn't very good but I've got writers block! Anyway I don't know what to do for the next one so ideas please! Thanks!

-LeoLuver


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) **Hey! I haven't updated in a while I know! Don't get mad at me I have writers block... I think I got over it because I came up with this chapter on my own so yeah I don't have anything left to say bye.

"_Hello Kimberly, I'm Claira Martin."_

Where had I heard that name before? It sounded so familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. I was thinking so hard on it I just hope it didn't show on the outside. Then I had the strangest flashback ever.

_"We do not need to do this!"_

_"Yes we do it's the only way we can keep her safe!"_

_"By shutting her out of our lives!"_

_"Yes! They won't find her if we keep her away from us until she is 16 and is old enough to take on the throne!"_

_"NO! I am not giving her to her to them!"_

_"Kate, we need to do this. If we don't they are going to find her. We need to give her to her aunt and uncle that nobody knows about but the royal family."_

_"Fine, but only to keep our child safe."_

"_You can trust them Kate, after all she is you sister-in-law why would she hurt something so precious?"_

"_Claira you don't know what it's like to have something that you cherish so much taken away from you!"_

"_Your right I don't but William is right. If we don't give Kimberly to them then she will be in great danger! You know what they are like and you know that if she is taken that will be the end of the British empire, she is at the moment the only one who can take on the thrown when William's grandmother dies and I hate to admit it but that is going to happen soon."_

"_Alright here take her."_

"_Mummy loves you Kimberly, always remember that."_

_She kissed her child on the forehead and gave her to the other women._

"_You can trust that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."_

"_Thank you, Claira Martin you truly are a good friend."_

"_I know Kate, I know."_

"Was that my imagination or am I just crazy" I thought.

"Hi." I said blankly.

"I'm pretty sure that you know why I'm here but if you don't I will tell you."

"Okay because I am extremely confused. I just had the strangest flashback in the world and I hope that what you're about to tell me will help me make sense of it."

"Well I'll give it a whirl. I'm going to be straight forward with you. You are the missing princess of England."

Everyone in the room except her guards looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who put you up to this? Was it Eddie or Jerry? Or was it Milton?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no one put me up to this Jack Anderson; it is all true no matter how ridiculous it may sound."

"How do you know my name?"

Claira laughed as though this was the funniest thing in the world.

"I know everything Jack. I know things that you would not believe."

"Now if you'll excuse me, Kimberly we must get going I will answer any of your questions on our way there."

"Where are you taking her!"

"To England of course."

**(A/N) **Well, how was that? I know it is kinda short but I am working on making it longer. That is all I gotta say really, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)** Hey! So I think this one is probably going to be longer because my internet wasn't working so this is like the only thing I can do so yeah...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin It

"_Where are you taking her!"_

"_To England of course."_

"England!" Jack and I questioned at the same time.

"Well she can't be the princess of England if she isn't in England..."

"Who are my real parents?" I asked quietly.

"Prince William and Kate Middleton"

I knew it. I almost said it out loud but something told me not to.

"Who are they?" Jack asked

Claira gasped. "Only the most famous royals to come into the limelight since Prince and Dianna!"

"Okay then."

"We have to leave soon Kimberly. I'll give you ten minutes to say goodbye to your friends. Don't worry about your family, I've taken care of them already."

"NO! I'm not letting you take her!"

"I'm sorry Jack, but this is the way it has to be."

Then Claira's phone started ringing.

**Back in England**

William and Kate were watching the whole thing from the palace. They had looked up Jack and what he could do so they decided (Well mainly William.) that the decision was final.

"Are you sure William?"

"Yes, Kate." He said obviously frustrated.

"I'm just not sure that having that piece of her old life with her here is such a great idea. She might focus on spending time with him rather than doing her princess training."

"Honestly Kate have_ some _faith in the girl!"

"I do have faith in her!"

"Well then let him come along, he might actually help her adjust to the situation. He can also be her body gaurd, then we don't have to go out and find another one because if you haven't noticed the one we had picked out died, protecting someone else."

"You mean Richard died!"

"Yes!" he said rather frustrated.

"Oh. I guess we do need a new body gaurd. Fine, call Claira and tell her to bring the boy to, and that he also will not be attending that dojo anymore."

"Okay."

He grabbed his phone and dialled Claira's number.

"Hello?"

"Bring the boy, cancel his lessons too"

"Alright sir."

Then he hung up. They should be here in a few hours if nothing goes wrong.

**Kim's POV**

"I have been informed that there has been a change in plans. I will also be cancelling Mr. Anderson's lessons too. He will also be coming with us. Frank," The guy on the left who must be Frank turned and faced her.

"You and Paul go talk to Jackson's mother. Tell her what is going on and that she is not to worry about your son, he is in good hands. Get his bags. Also go tell Fredrickson and Robert that not only Kim is leaving but so is Jackson and that he is going to be Kimberly's body gaurd."

"Why the hell do I need a body gaurd?" I thought, I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud until Claira said "You'll find out soon."

Frank and Paul left. Claira turned to Jack and I. She smiled and said "Follow me please."

I looked at Jack. He shrugged and started following her. I guess I had to go too.

We followed her to a black car and got in the back. We rode in silence. I hadn't realized until we got to the airport that I had packed nothing, and neither had Jack.

"Where is our stuff?"

"I have arranged for it to be brought into the plane beforehand." Claira said.

"Now come we must get in the plane, it will be leaving soon."

Jack and I followed. I didn't get how we were going to get on the plane because Claira didn't have any tickets for us but I didn't mention it. We followed her to a plane that said England Airlines **(I'm not even sure that exists but whatever...) **and up some steps to the entrance. There was a stewardess waiting by the entrance. Claira just showed her a badges and she nodded and move slightly to the right. We followed Claira into the plane and found that it wasn't a regular plane because instead of chairs there were couches and tables lining the side of the plane. Claira gestured for us to sit.

"Now you're probably wondering why I am taking you away too Jack well, you see William and Kate were watching the whole thing back at Buckingham palace and they saw Jack with you. They read his files and saw some videos from his Karate tournaments and thought that he would make a good body gaurd for you Kimberly. You are probably wondering why you need protecting Kimberly. You need to be protected because you are the main target for a group of people in china that wants to take England as their own. If they kill you or harm you then the English monarchy will end. Which means the British throne will end and the world will be a dangerous place."

"So the world is pretty much resting on my shoulders?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much, if something happens to Kimberly then that will mean doomsday, a third world war and there will be nothing we can do to stop it."

"Why did you take me to America anyways?"

"Well I pretty much just explained it but you were taken here because there is a group of people in china that wish to take England as part of their own country. If you are killed or taken then that will mean the end of the British throne. You were taken to America to take you off the radar. We chose America because if we took you to Canada that would be a pretty obvious place and that was probably the first place they looked. Anyways, when you were taken there were a lot of questions about your whereabouts and we said that you were taken somewhere that no one would find you in order to ensure your safety."

"Who is my aunt really? What part does she play in this?" I asked.

"Well you see, William and Harry had a sister. No one ever knew about her. She was Harry's twin. When they were born this was when the threat started so we decided that if either William or Harry had children we would send them to her to ensure their safety. Your brother isn't really your brother. You know how when he first came to live with you and your aunt she said that he went to go live with your other aunt when your parents died in a car crash. Well your aunt was pregnant when you were given to her. They said she had a miscarriage but she really didn't. He was sent to go live with your other aunt on your aunt's husband's side."

"Oh." I said. I hadn't realized how long we had talked for but pretty soon the pilot said "We will be landing in England in hour."

"Oh isn't it exciting! We are almost there but I suggest you try and get some sleep before we land so that you don't fall asleep during your return banquet."

**(A/N) **Okay that was totally the longest! 1241 words! I hope you liked this chapter. I don't have anything else left to say now.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) **Hey! So I'm on February break (some of you might call it spring break but we call is Feb. Break at my school so yeah) so that's why I'm updating now. I was just lying in bed because I got up at like 7:00 (thank you dad! He was like sawing a hole in our countertop for the sink; we're renovating our kitchen...) so yeah I thought to myself I've got nothing else to do so I might as well because this noise is gonna continue for a while so I need to do something. I sat there for a while thinking of what to write and 5 minutes of nothing then BANG I got the idea so here it is.

I woke up to Claira shaking me. I don't know how long I slept but she looked like she was in a hurry.

"Hurry Kimberly, I should have wakened you sooner but you just looked so peaceful I just couldn't bring myself to do it. You must hurry now. I am told that you need to wear this."

She pulled out a dress. She has got to be kidding. I never wear dresses. Ever. Well at least not like this one.

"Sorry Claira but I'm not wearing that."

"Kimberly you must."

"No. I don't want to, it's so... so... not my style! I won't wear it. I refuse"

"Don't make me call your mother."

"NO! I'm not wearing it. Just call her and tell her that I'm already wearing a dress and I don't need to wear it." Technically I was wearing a dress already. (like the one she wore in the beginning of dummy dancing.)

"Fine but your mother is not going to like it..."

"Well I don't care." And with that I went to the back of the plane to get a snack.

When I got there I realized I wasn't the only one who was hungry.

"Hey, you finally woke up..." Jack said.

"Yeah, well a girl needs her sleep..."

"I know..."

"So what are you doing back here, wouldn't you rather spend your time in the comforts of your seat?"

"Claira was trying to make me wear a suit. Soooo not gonna happen..."

I laughed and said "I'm kinda here for the same reason; she wanted me to wear a dress. Not a normal one either, like a long flowy one... Soooo not gonna happen..."

He laughed and said "Well no one expects Kim Crawford to wear a dress like that unless they're crazy..."

"You better believe it..." I grumbled as I turned to go back to my seat.

When I got back to my seat I heard three dings and an automated voice announced that we would be landing in London in 5 minutes.

I gathered up all the garbage that I had near me and took it to the back of the plane where the trash can was. When I returned I noticed Claira looking at her iPhone looking quite worried. I decided that now wouldn't be the best time to bring it up so I stayed quiet.

The seat belt warning flashed and when I had the seat belt buckled I could feel the plane making its decent. I really hate the landing part of an airplane ride. It makes me feel like I'm falling out of the sky, which really we are but it's controlled.

Just as I was about to puke I felt a jerk. I peered out my window to see what was happening. Turns out we had just landed. I was about to get out of my seat to leave when Claira stopped me.

"I must warn you, someone from the castle told the media that you were found and that you would be returning today. I'm afraid you will be greeted by a massive crowd. Your quite famous already, you have been on news reports all over the world. Your return will be broadcasted live as soon as you get out, so try to look confident and at least a little regal. Now follow me, Jack make sure you're always by her side remember she is counting on you."

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"As I'll ever be..."

He nodded and Claira opened the door. First Claira stepped out and I took a shaky breath and walked out with Jack right beside me. All I could hear were screams and it was so loud I had to clap my ears against my ears to block out some sound. I didn't feel like moving anymore but Jack took my arm and escorted me in the direction of a limo.

I really wasn't expecting this. I never thought people cared that much. We were almost at the limo when the first gun shot fired. Everyone screamed. Claira turned around and screamed at me to run and try to make it to the limo.

I didn't look back as I grabbed Jack's arm and ran. This was life or death and no amount of Karate could help me if I got hit.

I heard another gunshot and then another, I hope Claira was alright. Sure I hadn't known her for that long but I had gotten attached to her...

When I got to the limo I gripped the handle and pulled so hard I thought it might fall off. I quickly opened the door and literally tumbled into the limo and Jack slammed the door. As soon as he closed it I felt the limo lurch forward with incredible speed toward Buckingham Palace.

**(A/N) **How was that? Well I think I'm gonna stop updating this story for a while, NOT FOREVOR! I couldn't do that to you guys. Right now I just need some time off this story, it's really stressful trying to update this for you guys at least once a month and I have just kinda lost interest in this story. Don't worry I am gonna take two months off this, MAXIMUM! I'm not giving it up, just remember that okay please don't take this the wrong way and think I am giving up this story because I am not! :O


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) **Hey. So I think I would probably have written this a while before I actually posted this chapter for it, but hey I can't tell the future. I write my A/Ns in my actual story the first time I write it on my word document so yeah that's what I mean by that. Anyways, if I'm posting this before the two month limit is over it's probably because I'm in a good mood and I have nothing to do. It's also your lucky day in that case.

As the car sped through London I kinda wished I was back home in Seaford. Scratch that, I really wished I was in Seaford. One, because I was homesick and two, because I was being chased by people who probably wanted to kill me. I don't get what was so special about me. I was just an American teenager. Well I guess I wasn't anymore since I was the new princess of England. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I mean it's not like anyone could have warned me before Claira came and shipped me off to England that I was a _Princess_? I mean that isn't something you just go around saying out of the blue without a warning! I never asked to be a princess. My life was perfectly fine before Claira had to come along and completely ruin it!

I really just wanted this whole thing to be over, I didn't care if these people are defeated or if I was killed I just wanted it to be over! I was sitting there thinking all this when I saw a black car speed up toward us. On instinct Jack grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the floor. Not a moment too soon either because the moment I hit the floor a bullet flew through the back window. It hit one of the men dressed in suits and ties that Claira called her coliges that were already in the car. He was hit in the forehead. He died almost instantly. I heard another man yell to the driver to drive faster.

I felt the car increase speed. We were definitely going way faster than the limit, but this is life or death. I was getting very anxious now. It felt like we were going a mile a minute. The funny thing was no one seemed to notice. It felt like we were going pretty fast but apparently not fast enough because the enemy was quickly approaching.

By now we were speeding toward Westminster Bridge and the enemy was almost right behind us now. I was really anxious and scared now. I began listing things that would happen to us if they caught us because I was that anxious. Some of the things were: They would kill us as soon as possible, torture me until I give them what they want, kill Jack then torture me until I give them what they want, they kidnap Jack and send me to Buckingham palace to wait until they send a ransom call with what they want and send a box with his finger in it to prove that they really have him and I'm not insane. Okay maybe that did make me sound insane but I swear I'm not.

We had just got onto the Westminster Bridge and there was only one car blocking us from the enemy. Oh no! They just past the car! They are right behind us again. Jack grabbed me again and pushed me to the floor. This time he wasn't quick enough. The bullet hit his left arm. Jack cried out in pain. Now they pulled into the lane beside us. They are coming closer to us. They are almost touching us now. They're pushing us to the edge of the bridge. Oh no! We are about a few inches from the edge. I close my eyes so that I don't see what's about to happen next. I can hear the concrete crumbling. Now I feel the strange feeling of weightlessness. I slowly open my eyes and see that we are plummeting toward the water. Now I can't help but let my fear out by screaming.

**(A/N) **I decided that that would be a good way to end this chapter. I'm sorry it's short... I decided to change the rating from K+ to T because there is some violence coming up and there was a bit of violence in this chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) **Hey! So sorry for leaving off with such a short chapter on the last one... For so long to... I understand if you want to kill me... Anyway the reason I haven't updated in a while is because my computer is getting fixed because there is this virus on it that wont let me go on the internet and my computer is like really messed up because I can't move without it like shutting off because the charger area thing is broken and my mom wont get me a new laptop because she says that even if we are rich she doesn't want to spoil me to much... I really hate her sometimes... Anyway I'll try and make up to leaving off on a chapter that short and for so long because I don't usually leave it for that long. TO THE STORY!

I must have fainted because everything went black after I saw that we were heading toward the water. Woke up to the sound of water flooding into the car. I looked toward Jack to see that he was searching desperately for something. I asked him what he was looking for. "I'm looking for something to cut your seat belt with, it wont budge and we aren't getting any closer to the surface any time soon because if you haven't noticed we are floating toward the bottom of the river!"

"Oh." Wow Kim... Real intelligent...

"Yeah oh."

Jack carried on like this for a few minutes. He must have finally gave up looking for a knife or something sharp because he just stopped looking. I took in my surroundings and saw something that might help me.

"Jack! Why don't you try shooting the seat belt! That guy has a gun!"

"WHAT! No! It might hit you!"

"Jack if it hits me, oh well at least I don't have to drown, getting hit by a bullet sounds a lot better than drowning. If it doesn't then we can get out of here. Come on! What do we have to lose?"

"Well if you put it that way, it does seem like our only option. Alright, I'll do it."

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the small pain I would have to encounter if it hit me before I die. Surprisingly no pain came, I only heard the gunshot and the sound of fabric ripping.

"Whoa. I can't believe I just did that."

"Ughh, Jack I can't rip the rest of it. Can you? Please?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right."

Then he ripped it. We now only had a few more inches until the water filled the whole car. I looked at Jack and realised that now that my seat belt was off I didn't know how we were going to break that window.

"How are we gonna break the window?" I asked

He shrugged and said "I have an idea, a stupid idea, but an idea."

"Just do whatever you are gonna do and get it over with, we don't have much air left!"

"Okay, okay..."

The next thing I knew I heard yet another gunshot and the sound of glass shattering. I took one big breath before looking at Jack and then going through the window. I didn't look back to see if he was coming because I was to desperate for oxygen. I didn't need to though because I felt a hand grab my wrist from behind me and pull me to the surface faster than I the pace I was going.

We came to the surface just as I thought I was gonna pass out. I took a deep breath breathing in the sweet oxygen that everyone seems to take advantage of and not give it the attention it deserves until your in the position of nearly drowning.

After I regained the appropriate amount of oxygen that a normal person needs I took in my surroundings. I noticed that someone had called the ambulance, fire department, and the police. I also saw someone rushing toward us in a boat.

When the boat got to us the paramedics scrambled to pull us out of the water. I admit I was kinda glad that they got there when they did because I was starting to lose my energy from swimming. The paramedics wrapped a blanket around me and started to do whatever paramedics do.

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing. You see, after I got on the boat I noticed something that I was completely oblivious to while I was in the water. That thing was the swarm of reporters that had gathered around the river in the short time I was down there. Its amazing how fast things get to the media. I mean seriously, its like they are sitting around waiting for something big to happen and then they rush to the scene so that they can get a good shot of whatever it is that happened.

While they were tending to our injuries I also noticed a big black limo pull up to the scene. There was a woman, middle aged, a man, also middle aged, and an elderly woman dress quite fancy. There was also a younger women in her mid 20s or early 30s.

When the boat got to the river bank the middle aged woman immediately got up from where she was sitting and ran toward the boat. It must have been extremely difficult for her to do because she was wearing heels and a dress. It was then that I realized that this woman was obviously my real mother, Kate Middleton. I don't know why, but I became somewhat fond of this woman.

When she got onto the boat I ran to her and gave her a hug. "Oh Kimberly! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I don't know why I said this because up until today I didn't know she was my real mother.

"Oh I can't believe this happened! I'm just glad you got out safely."

"Well I don't think I would have gotten out at all if Jack wasn't there with me, I mean he took a bullet to the arm for me!"

"Well that is very noble of him. I will make sure that he gets that arm fixed up fast. I better go thank him."

"Alright mother."

Then she left to go talk to Jack. I saw the middle aged man and the elderly woman coming my way. When they got closer I noticed that the middle aged man was Prince William and the elderly woman was Queen Elizabeth.

I never expected that I would ever meet the Queen. I was definitely shocked when I found out that she was my great grandmother. I guess I probably should have known that but still, its quite shocking to find out that the woman that people refer to as Queen is your great grandmother.

When they came to me my dad said "Hello Kimberly, it's quite nice to see you again. Your mother was about ready to come over to America and bring you home at the 2 year mark. It is quite something to have only had your own daughter for 6 months and then having to give her up for 16 years for her own protection."

"I can't even imagine having to do that. Up until what happened a few minutes ago I hadn't seen what the big deal was. I honestly didn't know that they wanted me gone that much."

"Yes well it's amazing what people will do for power."

"No kidding."

"Well I guess I should go see where your mother has gone off to."

"Alright, see you later."

The Queen was the next to come and greet me. "Hello Kimberly, you have gotten so big!"

"Hello your majesty." I said bowing to her.

"Oh, Kimberly you don't need to do that, and don't call me your majesty. You can call me grandmother."

"Okay."

"Well I better go, I think Claira wants to talk to you."

"Okay. See you later grandmother."

I then saw a face I thought I would never see again. Claira. I don't know why I did what I did next but I did it. I ran up to her, gave her a hug, and screamed "Claira! Your alright! I was so worried!"

"Oh Kimberly. I'm not the one that should be worried about. That would be you. Are _you _alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just so glad you weren't harmed protecting me."

"You don't need to worry about me. After all, this is my job. It's what I train for."

"Okay, but I can't promise you that I will stop worrying about you."

"Oh alright. We should probably go join the others. It looks like they have all gathered around Jack."

**(A/N)** Well that was the end. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far. Well, it's probably safe to say that I made it up to you. Before I forget I change chapter 6 a little bit so you might want to check that out. I made outfits for all the main girls in this story. Here are the links.

Kim:

.com/kims_outfit/set?id=47493444

Claira:

.com/clairas_outfit/set?id=47493870

Kate:

.com/kates_outfit/set?id=47494307

Queen:

.com/queens_outfit/set?id=48312858

Kate 2:

.com/kates_outfit/set?id=48311839

Claira 2:

.com/clairas_outfit/set?id=48312288

Yeah, bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**READ BOTTOM A/N!**

**(A/N)** Hey! So, I got my computer back! Yeah I know its great isn't it. Yeah I know you all probably want to kill me right now but I am determined to update every second Week. Yeah I know you guys probably want me to update more than that but that's a step up from every month. I also just can't handle updating that fast because a) I am super busy even though its summer I still have a lot to do although not as much... and b) It is really hard to write a story like every week for me I think next story I do I will have to like write it first before I put it up on here so it's not so stressful...

**Disclaimer:** Wow, I haven't done one of these in forever... I don't own kickin' it. Yep 5 little words that just seemed to have not ended up on here when they should have...

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Wow. I mean I know I saved the lost princess of England but um, I get that you're grateful after about the first time you tell me. You're probably wondering who I'm talking about. Well there's the Queen of England, Prince William, and Kate Middleton, and Claira. Yeah and then there are all these English reporters who keep ambushing me and asking me about how I feel about being 'The lost princess's hero'. Well, um what am I supposed to say to that? If I see me and Kim on the cover of a magazine or newspaper, I may scream.

When everyone was done thanking me for the deed I had done Kim and Claira had come over to where we were standing.

"Well I guess we should probably get back to the palace you children must be tired and want to unpack and all that." Claira said.

"Yes!" Kim said.

"Okay, well you and Jack get into your limo Kimberly and we will meet you back at the palace, and Claira I would like you to go with them too please." Prince William said.

"Yes your majesty." Claira said and with that we were heading off to the limo.

Line Break

**Kim's P.O.V.**

As we piled into my limo I noticed just how bad Jack's arm was injured. He had a bunch of gauze wrapped around it and you could see the blood seeping through it. I felt wave of guilt wash over me. Jack had risked his life for me. I felt really bad that Jack had gotten hurt so that I didn't.

When we had all settled in our seats I asked Jack "How's your arm? I feel really bad that you got hurt instead of me."

"Its fine but Kim, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if you had gotten hurt and I didn't do anything about, you have no need to be guilty.

I knew he was lying about the pain he felt; I could see the pain in his eyes. I had to dig deep to find it, but it was there.

"Jack, I know that your arm isn't fine. I can see the pain in your eyes. It makes me feel guilty that you got hurt. I'm going to talk to someone when I get to the palace. I don't want you getting hurt anymore. Don't even try to deny it Jack, I know you. You're in pain, and it's my fault.

"You're right, I am in pain but that doesn't mean I regret my decision. I wouldn't want you to feel the pain that I am, it would tear me apart."

"I know, I don't want this to happen again. Like I said, I'm going to talk to someone about this."

"Okay, I guess there's no point in arguing with you."

Line Break

When we got to the palace, it was like someone had taken my ability to speak. It was that amazing.

"This is where I'm going to live! I have always wanted to see Buckingham palace and now I'm going to _live _in it? This is the best day of my life!"

These words earned me a few weird glances from surrounding tourists.

"Kim, calm down. I mean, it's only a building."

"Just a building? Just a building! Jack this is BUCKINGHAM PALACE! It's one of the most famous buildings in the world! How can you even say that?"

"Calm down. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

"Well I suppose I should show you to your rooms." Claira said.

"Please do, I'm exhausted!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired to." Jack said.

"Follow me then."

Line Break

When Claira showed me my room my speech was once again taken away from me. It was huge! I had this little living room kinda thing and then I had a huge bathroom, a closet the size of my room in Seaford, and then my bed was huge! It was also really comfy.

As soon as I had changed into my pyjamas I pretty much jumped onto my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**(A/N) **How was that? Sorry it's short... I would have had this up on Monday but it was my birthday so I had no time. Anyways, I was on tv links so I could watch Kim of Kong because I hadn't seen it yet and then I saw this comment: Next episode is Hit the Road Jack:  
>Just so you know Jack and Lorie in this episode, then Kim gets jealous, and kisses Jack. Kim runs away. Then he yells " KIm... I always loved you. She smiles, runs back to Jack then kisses him again. They're together the rest of the show. Now I'm not sure if that's true or not but I still can't wait for it! I just had to tell you guys that!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) **Hey guys! So yeah I had my birthday party over the weekend and I was planning on putting this up then because I couldn't because, birthday party and then we didn't get back from my cabin until like yesterday so yeah... Sorry and that's why this is late... Yeah so creepy thing that happened on my birthday party, these guys were like stalking me and my friends all around my little neighborhood of cabins and wherever we went... Like seriously when we went to the beach, they were there. When we went to the ice-cream shack, they were there. IT WAS SO CREEPY AND FRIGGIN SCARY! They were like fifteen but they were fat and ugly... I should probably stop ranting and get on with the story...

**Jack**

I was awoken by a woman screaming. So naturally I ran in the direction of where the scream came from to find out what happened. It turned out to be Kim's room. _"Oh no!" _I had thought. When I opened the door the sight I saw was not what I had expected. Kim was not in danger as I had originally thought. She was in fact perfectly fine. The problem was not a person and it didn't look at all like something that could hurt her. Well it may hurt her style.

Kim was standing there staring in horror at a mannequin with a pink floor length dress, diamond earrings, and a diamond necklace that had a flowery design, a matching tiara, and finally a pair of pale pink pumps sitting beside it. Her mother was standing next to the mannequin looking at Kim sternly.

"Kimberly you must wear this for your homecoming ball tonight. You cannot wear anything else. Absolutely not."

"Why? This is so... so... PINK! And poofy, and so not my style!"

"I don't care if it's your style or not but you have to wear it. How about we make a compromise, okay? You can wear anything you want from now on as long as it's not for a ball or a meeting with someone important or important events okay?"

Kim looked at her mom skeptically and then said "Okay, but one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You have to let me and Jack go explore London today and you have to let Jack be here just for the sake of me having one of my friends here and not as a bodyguard. I don't want him getting hurt."

"I suppose you could go sightseeing, we don't have to do anything until later. I guess we could do that. I will work on finding another bodyguard."

"Thank you!" Kim said and she ran over to her mother to engulf her in a hug. Kate looked a bit taken aback with this but hugged her back.

Then Kim turned to me and said "Go get ready, we are leaving as soon as I finish getting ready."

Line Break

I met Kim down at the main entrance where a limo was already waiting. I have to admit, I thought this was pretty risky considering what happened yesterday but I don't think that they will dare attack again so soon. They will probably wait until we're not expecting it, but I will always be expecting it. Always.

"Took you long enough" Kim said.

"Well excuse me, some of us just got up 15 minutes ago and weren't dressed already." I replied. She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh a bit to.

"C'mon we should get going so that we can actually see stuff before that stupid ball that I have to wear that stupid dress for."

I laughed and followed her to the limo. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "So, where are we going first?"

"I was thinking we could go see Big Ben first."

"Cool. What's next?"

"I wanna go see the London Eye next. Then after that I wanna hit the London mall." **((A/N)** I don't know the names of London malls so just go with it...**) **

"Sweet." I said a little less enthusiastically. You see, I don't really like shopping. At all. So that just seemed like torture to me, but the London Eye is gonna be cool so I'm looking forward to that.

Line Break

Big Ben was pretty cool. We went to the London Eye after that. We got our own capsule which was pretty awesome. I guess Kim being a princess has its perks.

"So, what's it like being a princess Kim?" I asked jokingly.

She laughed and said "So far it's alright. It has its ups and downs. Like having to wear stupid dresses for stupid balls."

I laughed and said "Yeah and you're never going to have any privacy from now on, just look at all the paparazzi that's down there trying to get a good picture of you. You will probably be the hottest topic out there for months. Your probably gonna be in like, every magazine. I feel sorry for you."

"Oh, don't even remind me. Jack, I just thought I'd let you know that since you're staying here in London with me, your privacy is probably gonna get thrown out the window to."

"Ugh... That sucks! Now I feel sorry for both of us."

She laughed and said "Oh yeah, Jack you have to be my escort for the ball tonight."

"Really! Now I have to go to that stupid ball too!" I said trying to cover up my enthusiasm. Yes, that means I like Kim. I pretty much have ever since I caught her apple the day that I met her.

"Yeah. Now we both have to feel the torture." She said as she laughed.

We had been talking for so long that I didn't know our ride was over until I felt the wheel lurch to a stop. We got out of the capsule and started walking to the limo. Now the part I've been dreading the most. Shopping. Lord help me.

Line Break **((A/N) **That seemed like the perfect time to end this but I won't because I'm in a particularly good mood right now.)

Okay so the shopping wasn't as bad as I thought. Once we got there we decided we should have lunch seeing as it was 3:00 o'clock and we were starving.

I got pizza and Kim got a sub. We sat down and started eating. Well, I almost started eating before I noticed a magazine rack which almost all the magazines had Kim on the cover. Some of them actually had both of us on the cover. I don't want to know what those articles are about, but at the same time I do. I pointed them out to Kim.

"Oh my gosh! I've been a princess for about a day and I'm already on the cover of this many magazines! I guess news travels fast."

"Do you want to read the articles as bad as I do?"

"Yes."

"Give me money and I'll go buy the ones that are most appealing."

She gave me a look that said Why-do-I-have-to-pay-for-them! I gave her a look back that said your-the-rich-princess-besides-I'm-broke!

"Fine."

I gave her a smile that stated that I was satisfied. She rolled her eyes as she gave me the money. I took it from her and walked over to the magazine rack and picked one with Kim and me on the cover and one with just Kim. I walked over to the clerk and paid for them.

When I got back to the table I said "Guess you're not the only one that's on the cover of a magazine are you?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Let me see that."

I handed her one of the magazines and I read the other. I had the one about her first. It said:

**Today the world was shocked to find out that the lost princess of England was not in fact killed in a car crash like the Royals had originally said, but was living peacefully in San Jose, California completely unaware of her title. Princess Kimberly, or Kim Crawford as she insists that she be called made her appearance to the world earlier today with her best friend Jack Anderson. **

**As some of you may know it wasn't long before things took a terrible turn. You see they didn't just put the princess in hiding for no reason. There is a group of Chinese terrorists that want to take over the UK and after that, the world. To do that though they have to get rid of the royal family and to do that, they had to get rid of the princess. So naturally, they were waiting for her at the airport to eliminate her. But don't get worried now because she had her protector with her, Claira Martin. She covered Kim while she and Jack (who is a 2****nd**** degree black belt in Karate) ran to their awaiting limo to make a quick escape. Yet the danger was not over for these two because when they were crossing the ****Westminster Bridge they were pushed off the bridge by the terrorist. Don't worry, because Jack was there to save the day. No one knows how but they escaped and were brought to the safety of Buckingham Palace. Is it just us or do they seem like the perfect couple? Well, we'll just have to wait and see what's in store for Kick.**

My eyes pretty much bulged out of their sockets when I read the last line. Don't look at me like that, yours would too if you were in my position. I swapped magazines with Kim and read the next. It said:

**Princess Kimberly and best friend, Jack Anderson were spotted at Big Ben and The London Eye today. Though we couldn't see what they were up to in Big Ben we're pretty sure it was similar to what they were doing on the London Eye. They were spotted holding hands and talking intently to one and other completely oblivious of the rest of the world. Rumor has it; Jack will be Kim's escort at her homecoming ball tonight. Can guys and girls be just best friends? You tell me. Best friends or lovers?**

It showed a series of picturesof us at Big Ben and on The London Eye. I was about ready to faint after that and by the looks of things, so was Kim.

Line Break

So the rest of the day was pretty awkward after that but we kinda forgot about as soon as Kim got to go shopping. She was about to try on this dress that she said was "Just sooo cute! I have to get it!" when Claira came up to us and said "Jack, I see that you don't like shopping. Well I'll be your saving grace and tell you that it's time to go."

You do not know how glad I was to hear those words. Don't get me wrong, I so do not want to go to that ball but that's just how much I hate shopping. I mean, I never go shopping. Ever. My mom bought all my clothes for me. Yeah.

Anyways, I'm getting a little off topic so I'll just get on with it. I pretty much had to drag Kim out of that store. Even when we got back to Buckingham Palace she wouldn't walk. She said she was to depressed that she didn't get that dress to walk. So I had to drag her inside the castle. I didn't have to drag her for that long because once we got inside the castle she was whisked away by her attendants saying that she needed to get ready for the ball. Not long after that, I too was whisked away by attendants to get ready for the ball.

Line Break

After I was poked and prodded I was sent to wait for Kim outside this huge set of doors that I assumed she would be making her grand entrance. I sat there for a few minutes until heard the door open. I was going to say "Hey Kim, how was your torture treatment?" or something along those lines until I got a good look at her, it came out like this "Hey Ki—Wow."

"I know, I know. It's bad. I feel like a Barbie doll."

Truth is I thought she looked beautiful. That dress may not be her style but she looked really good in it. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few pieces hanging loose and her crown sat perfectly on her head.

"I don't think it looks that bad. Pink's a good colour on you."

"Your just saying that." She said shyly.

"No, I'm not. I meant every word."

Before she could answer Claira came up to us and said "Alright, let's get this over with. I know you two really don't want to have to do this."

**(A/N)** How was that? This was by far the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! 2,035 WORDS AND 5 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD WITH OUT THE AUTHORS NOTE! SUCK ON THAT! I guess I should warn you that future chapters will probably decrease in size and the updates will probably resume to normal, like once a month. Yeah, it's depressing for all of us. The reason is that school starts on Tuesday. I'M SO SAD! I checked the weather for Tuesday, 16 degrees (Celsius) and rain. HOW IRONIC! Now we're all sad. I feel bad. Oh by the way, links to outfits are on my profile. Check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N)** Hey. Please don't kill me! Anyway, HAPPY (Canadian) THANKGIVING! I'm so looking forward to grandma's homemade perogies and cabbage rolls! I'm so in heaven right now! What are you guys thankful for? I'm thankful for having such an amazing mummy because she got me tickets to Marianas Trench (they're a Canadian band so most of you probably don't know who they are...), the BEST BAND IN THE WORLD! I'm also thankful for having an awesome loving family and amazing friends! Anyway, on with the story.

**Kim**

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. I went around greeting all these people that are supposed to be big deals with Jack looking like he wanted to kill himself. We eventually had to slow dance which was pretty awkward even though inside I was freaking out.

By the end of the night I probably look like I hadn't slept in a week. That's because I didn't get a very long sleep because I slept for like 7 hours and in San Jose it was probably about 3:00 in the morning so don't blame me. When I got in bed I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

You can imagine how much trouble I was in when I wouldn't get up before 11:00 the next morning.

"Kimberly! As the princess of England it's your duty to wake up before 11:00 and do something productive!"

"Mother, if you haven't noticed already I'm a teenage girl, I was up really late last night, and San Jose is pretty much 7 hours behind England so I was jet lagged."

"I understand the jet lag but the other two are no excuse!"

"Well I don't feel guilty for actually sleeping."

And with that I walked away. I know it was stupid of me but could you blame me? The woman was yelling at me for _sleeping_! I know a lot of girls would be dying to be in my shoes but right now being a princess is really not all it's cracked up to be...

_**~o0o~**_

For the rest of the day I tried avoid my mother. You would too if your mother scared you that much... Anyway, my day consisted of talking to the press (Claira made me do it...) and hanging out with Jack in the palace courtyard. I really hope the press don't twist that into something that it's not. Even though I wish it was something that it wasn't that doesn't mean that I want the world to know about it.

"Kim, supper is ready and you and Jack need to go to the dining hall, I'll meet up with you in a few minutes, I need to take care of something." Claira told us.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes then." I answered.

"Okay." She said as she walked away.

I looked at Jack and said "Come on, we better hurry. Don't want to anger dear old mummy anymore than we already have..."

He laughed and said "You're right, besides, I'm starving!"

I laughed and said "Race you there!" and ran away.

"Oh it's so on!"

_**~o0o~**_

We got there in record time thanks to our race. It also earned us a couple of glares from my mother for barging through the door that were like 'How dare you have fun! No one's aloud to have fun here! What an outrage!'. Even though I knew that laugh would just get me in even more trouble her face was pretty funny. I had to stifle my laughs all the way to my chair.

I plopped down and sat comfortable in a slouch which earned me a very horrified look from my mother and a "Princesses don't slouch! Sit up straight!"

Like I care mom... but I did it anyway so that I didn't get in anymore shit than I already was, which was quite a bit...

Claira walked in looking quite unhappy. 'I'll have to talk to her later.' I left a mental note to myself. The doors to the kitchen opened and a wave of good smelling things washed over me and a feast that was worthy of thanksgiving in my mind. 'They get this every day?' I thought to myself. 'I could get used to this!'

We prayed and then dug in. The food tasted even better than it smelt! I made the mistake of looking up at my mother and she gave me a disapproving look and said "Kimberly if you're going to eat like a pig maybe you should go eat with them."

_**~o0o~**_

The rest of the day wasn't much better than before. I made sure to go to bed early so I could get up at 9:00 AM. Life sucks so much.

**(A/N)** I know, it's kinda short but I wanted to get this up here so for you guys as a thanksgiving present (for those who celebrate it today...). Anyway OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) **Hey. So um this weekend I spent 62 hours (counting Friday) straight outside in the cold for a Girl Guide camp. Life kinda sucked then. And then I sprained my ankle. My life officially sucks... I wrote most of this in PE because I can't do anything due to my sprained ankle. Anyway, this chapter has a bit of kick in it. You've been warned.

**Jack**

My life officially sucks. I have a bullet in my arm, I can't do Karate, and I just got a phone call from my mom. My dad just died. In a car crash. Why must you hate me God? Seriously, could life get any worse? I don't feel like leaving my room today, or seeing anyone for that matter. Okay maybe I'd like to see Kim but that's about it. I just feel like breaking down and crying. I'm probably going to. Life is not a fun time for me right now.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't answer. It was probably somebody else coming to give me more bad news. The door opened to reveal Claira's worried face.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"A lot of thing, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well I'm supposed to tell you that you and Kim have to go to a formal supper with the prime minister, his family, and his associates." She said.

"Okay." I said trying not to sound sad.

She left and I just broke down. I don't know what came over me but I guess that was my last straw. I didn't want around many people today, just Kim and maybe Claira, but not the prime minister and his family. I guess my life can get worse can't it.

_**~o0o~**_

**Kim**

I cannot believe my mother. She's making me go to this stupid formal supper tonight with Jack as my escort. I guess that part isn't that bad because I get to be with Jack. Speaking of Jack, where is he? I walked in the direction of Jack's room. I bumped into Claira.

"Kim, I just told Jack about the supper. When I went in he looked pretty upset, you should go check on him."

"Okay" I said and then walked toward his room.

I knocked on his door. There was no answer. I waited a bit and then opened the door. The sight I saw was something that I was not expecting. Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head resting in his hands, crying.

I rushed towards him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders and asked him, "Jack? What's wrong?"

That just made him cry harder. I'd never really seen a guy cry before and I can tell you that I don't want to see it again. It just makes you sad. Jack is one of the strongest people I know. If he's crying thenviit must be pretty bad.

For a moment we just sat there and then he choked out "M-my d-dad ju-just p-passed aw-away." His voice filled with sadness.

That couldn't be! Mr. Anderson was one of the coolest people I knew. He was also one of the strongest. I always assumed that's where Jack got it from. He couldn't be dead.

"Oh, Jack. That's terrible, is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head, "No. Just stay here with me."

I nodded and said, "I will but we can't stay inside forever... Maybe we should go out into the courtyard? Besides, it's more private out there and my mother isn't out there to annoy the shit out of both of us."

He nodded and got up. I quickly followed. I grabbed his hand and we started to walk around the garden. We talked about all of the stuff we did back in San Jose. How much we missed Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy. About our families. We talked about a lot of things. Things that made both of us cry, both happy and sad tears.

I don't know how long we were out there but before I knew it I saw Claira walking toward us.

"You two need to go get ready for dinner. I know this is a bad time and I'm sorry about your dad Jack." She said, her voice filled with sympathy.

"How do you know about my dad?" Jack asked curiously.

She laughed like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard and said, "Please, I work for the biggest monarchy in the world, I know everything. If I were you Kim, I'd hurry up and get to your room. Don't want to anger your dear old mummy do you?" and then walked away.

"Well I guess we better get going then... See you in a few hours." I said.

"Yeah, see you in a bit." He said.

**(A/N) **I'm sorry it's a bit short, but in my defense it's 12:30 on a school night and I have 2 exams tomorrow... Anyway, who watched Wazombie warriors? Was it not the best thing ever made? I almost chocked on the fluff but that's alright... I''M SO EXCITED FOR SOUL BROTHERS! Who else is? Outfits are on my profile for those of you who care...


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) **Hey. I'm updating again! This is the third time this month! That is a new personal best :) Oh and to this guest reviewer (PrincessLover), YOU ARE AWESOME! I read all the reviews that you gave me on the stories that you did… anyway you rock! You should get fanfiction! Then we can chat in private haha :) Anyway I don't even know where this came from (the story, not the reply haha) but here it is, hope you enjoy it…

**Kim**

As I walked to my room I couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen. I don't know why but I could just feel it. I kept getting the feeling I was being watched. I decided it was probably nothing and tried to ignore the feeling but through out my makeup session it would not go away.

"Kimberly, are you ready for tonight? This is a big deal; you need to be on your best behaviour. " Mother said derailing my train of thought.

"Yes mother, I will be on my best behaviour but I don't get why this is so special…"

My mother looked outraged at my comment "Kimberly! You are not getting this! We are meeting with the leaders of the countries that are in the commonwealth! Which is a lot of the countries! You have to understand that you have a duty, I know you don't like this much and neither did I when I first married your father, I don't blame you because you have no privacy and there are these events much like this one that you have to attend, I but think of it as your duty to your country. Some day you're going to have to run this country, so think of this as practice. Okay?"

"Okay." I said.

I had never really thought of it that way. Now watching my mothers retreating form I finally get it. No one wants to do this, but someone has to. You may not have choice all the time so it feels like people are forcing you to do it. I don't think I'll ever like my job but I think I can learn to deal with it.

"Princess Kimberly, it's time to put your dress on, I'll leave you here to get dressed. Good luck at the supper tonight." My makeup artist, Kaylee said.

"Why would I need luck, I mean it's just a supper…"

"Well, some of the country leaders can be a bit difficult sometimes and not all of them get along, plus sometimes the President of the untied states and his associates likes to make surprise visits and that can get difficult sometimes because a) They aren't part of the commonwealth and b) not all of the countries can put up with them sometimes because not all country leaders can put up with them for this short amount of time because they can get quite hard to handle…" **((A/N)** I'm sorry if that offended any of you… please note that I don't mean this literally and not all of you are like this, please don't be offended… It would make me sad that I have offended you…**)** Kaylee said.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to be careful." I said. Then she walked away.

I got up and walked into my closet. In the middle of the room stood a mannequin. On the mannequin was a black dress with lace arms, a red clutch, and black heels. There were also several pieces of gold jewellery. My first thought was wow. My second thought was (keeping in mind that this was after I saw the heels.) she expects me to wear these? But overall it was actually pretty decent. I don't think I would wear it anywhere but to somewhere formal but I actually think that my mother was warming up to my sense of style.

I got dressed and took one last look in the mirror. The Kim Crawford I once was would probably have screamed on sight and would have said "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" but now, maybe it isn't so bad. I've been through so much these past few days that I don't even think that girl is here anymore.

I stood there for a while and then I walked away. I pushed open the doors and walked in the direction of the dining hall. I could hear the faint sound of people talking. I heard the sound of footsteps in the left corridor. When I got to the place where they met I smiled.

"Hey." Jack said. "You look great."

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said.

"I try." He said.

I laughed and said, "Your such an idiot." and then I linked my arm into his.

We walked into the dining hall and I was blown away with how many people were there. I guess Claira may have downsized the amount of people that were coming when she told me that I had to go to this.

We walked in the direction of our seats. I could see my Mom and Dad at the head of the table beside my grandmother, a.k.a the Queen of England. I waved politely and we took our seats beside them. We waited for a good 5 minutes before my grandmother stood up and said "Good evening every. Thank you for coming. Dinner will be served in about 10 minutes so I hope you don't mind if we talk about a few things. As you all know, we have recently recovered our lost princess, Kimberly." She pointed in my direction. I wave politely. She continued, "I want to talk about when she will be taking the throne. I've talked it over with my grandson, and we have decided that I will resign in 8 months time. After that her she will be taking the throne and her coronation will be held in the spring, March to be exact. Invitations will be sent out 1 month prior to the event. I look forward to seeing you all there."

What. How can she expect me to be ready for that in 8 months? 8 MONTHS! I can't take on the throne! I haven't even graduated high school yet! I shot a look in my mother's direction that said 'How can you expect to take on the throne in 8 months!' she gave me one that said 'Don't look at me! I didn't even know about this!". I was going to have serious chat with my Dad after this.

**(A/N) **How was that? I spent a good hour on this so I hope you enjoyed it. I really like getting reviews so keep them coming! Plus, reviews make me write faster :)


	15. Chapter 15

******(A/N) **Hey! So I just finished watching the most depressing football game ever... The Saskatchewan Roughriders will not be going to the grey cup this year. Please excuse me while I cry... WHYYYYYYYYYY! WE WERE SO CLOSE! I HATE YOU CALGARY! I HATE YOU! Yeah, it's some depressing stuff... Blame the Calgary Stampeders if this is a depressing chapter... WHYYYYYY!

**Jack**

"I've talked it over with my grandson, and we have decided that I will resign in 8 months time. After that her she will be taking the throne and her coronation will be held in the spring, March to be exact. Invitations will be sent out 1 month prior to the event. I look forward to seeing you all there."

As the Queen said these words I could see Kim's face go from surprised to angry to murderous. I knew someone was in trouble and I sure as hell hoped it wasn't me.

We sat there waiting for dinner to be served as everyone around us were talking in excitement about what the coronation will be like. I'm guessing most of them hadn't ever seen a coronation before, I mean they were old... but not _that_ old... I had to admit, I was kinda excited to see what it was going to be like too. It was just a plus that I was actually going to be at it...

I sat there thinking about this oblivious to the fact that there were unauthorised personnel climbing into the dining hall from all angles. I didn't notice them until it was too late. I was about to call in all the guards on castle grounds to the dining hall but I was cut off by one of the masked attackers grabbing Kim and yelling, "Nobody move or the princess gets it!" as he placed the gun he was holding to Kim's temple. Kim's eyes widened on contact but not for long. I could practically see the gears moving in her head as she tried to find a way to escape his grasp.

She made eye contact with me and we came to a silent agreement. I saw her slowly moving her hand towards the gun. With lightning speed she quickly snaked her arm around her captors and pulled the gun into her grasp while she flipped her captor.

I quickly moved to the next person who tried to grab Kim. He threw a punch at me but I grabbed it, twisted his arm and then flipped him. He didn't move after that so I assumed he was knocked out.

I quickly brought my hand up to the ear piece that Claira had given to me before the supper.

"Claira, can you and a dozen guards come to the dining hall? We've got a bit of a situation."

"Okay, we'll be right there." She responded.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I whirled around and came face to face with Kim.

"How did they get through security?" She asked me.

"I don't know, it was top notch tonight because of this supper—." I was cut off by Claira.

"Jack?" Her voice filled my ear.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I found out how they got in. It seems they have a sniper on their side, all the guards that were patrolling the grounds are dead." She said mournfully.

"What? We should have at least heard the gun shots!"

"It seems that the sniper has used some sort of silencer."

"Kay, well can you try and get here soon? There are still lots of them coming from everywhere!"

"We're almost there, try and hold them off for a few minutes."

I didn't have time to answer her because two guys came and attacked me and Kim. I turned around and flipped the one who attacked me.

I went to help her but I turned around to see another one turn around and put a cloth over her nose and to see her pass out.

I tried to stop the guy from taking her but two more attacked me from behind. I knocked them both out and turned around to see Kim being taken out the window. I knew I would never be able to make it in time but I tried anyway.

I climbed the rope and almost grabbed the guy's leg but he was to quick. By the time I had gotten to the top of the rope all I saw was a retreating helicopter.

"NO!" I screamed after it but it was already too late. Kim was gone. The love of my life was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_**~o0o~**_

**Kim**

I woke up in a strange dark room. My head was pounding and everything hurt. I couldn't remember much. All I remembered is that I was about to flip a person and then everything was blank after that. I didn't know where I was, or how I got there.

I tried to get up but found that my hands where in cuffs, which were attached to the wall. I sat back down and waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I waited.

I waited for what seemed like forever, until I heard voices. They seemed to be coming in my direction. I didn't know whether or not I should be scared or happy that something was happening.

They turned the corner and came into my view. The one that looked like he was in charge looked at me and said, "Hello Kimberly, I'm Karson Shield and you are going to be _very_ useful to me."

**(A/N)** Its short I know but I'm still too depressed to write any more than that. This was supposed to be up yesterday but my internet wasn't working. WHY MUST EVERYTHING SUCK FOR ME?! WHY! Anyway, I forgot to say that the outfits are on my profile for those of you who care on the last chapter... Well I'm saying it now so deal with it! Life sucks...


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) **Hey! I haven't updated in what 2 months? I'm pretty sure you all want to kill me... Well I have reasons; I have ADD so I have to go to a special afterschool program that my school division puts on for kids like me and another result out of me having ADD is that I have tons and tons of homework because I don't know how to do certain things because I lost focus in class and missed the explanation so I have to do all of that homework plus I have to go to a tutor. Also I am crazy busy in December, I did not have _one _free day to myself until now and my parents took me on a surprise vacation so I was spending most of last week and the week before that in Mexico... Plus, however hard this may be for some people to believe I _do _have a life outside of fanfiction. If that wasn't enough, when I got back from Mexico I had found out that my grandparents, who I'm very close to got into a car accident the day before and were in intensive care and almost died. That was really hard on me. I'm sorry that I probably bored you to death with my sob story and extremely long Authors Note so I will now go to the story.

_**Jack**_

"We need to send out a search party!"

"What if we don't find her in time?"

"Oh my poor baby! She's probably lying dead in some well!"

"I didn't even get to talk to her!"

"What's going to happen to England?"

All these things were being shouted across the room at once as we tried to figure out what the hell we were supposed to do now that Kim was gone. To be honest, I wasn't really listening. All I could think about was that I had to find Kim. I didn't know how but I was going to.

Everyone was still arguing and it was starting to get on my nerves. They were all acting like kids; they were supposed to be the mature ones. It didn't look like the arguing was going to stop any time soon and if someone wanted it to stop it, they didn't lead on. So I took it upon myself.

"Everybody shut up! Your all acting like kids, you're supposed to be the mature ones. Anyone with eyes can see that arguing is getting us nowhere. Sitting here screaming at each other isn't helping Kim!" I yelled.

A few seconds of silence went by. As I looked around I was greeted with many surprised faces. Some quickly turned into anger or confusion but most remained shocked.

Claira was the first one to speak up, "Jack's right. Arguing will do us no good. We need to begin planning a way to get Kim back, but most of all we need to find out where she is."

"How will we do that?" Someone called from the right. There were too many people to see who said it.

"I was hoping someone would ask that! It's a good thing that I'm a bit of a paranoid person because I had a feeling something like this would happen. I took extra precaution and put a tracking device in one of Princess Kimberly's earrings. They're studs so there is a very low chance that they fell out unless someone took them out. That's also very unlikely because they are covered by her hair so her kidnappers shouldn't even know they're there." Claira responded somewhat happily.

I had to admit, I was impressed. Claira really did think of everything.

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Hurry up and find my daughter!" Prince William snapped at us. And with that Claira grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the hallway.

_**~o0o~**_

_**Kim**_

_Crack! _The sickening sound of tearing skin filled my ears. A stinging sensation ran up my arm. I didn't dare look. I knew it looked like the others that cover my body. My eyes burned as tears threatened to spill over.

"I told you, I don't know the royal bank code! Up until a week ago, I didn't even know I was a princess!" I said, my voice cracking as tears threatened to spill over.

"Please." I pleaded looking up with teary eyes at Karson.

His eyes softened for a second before he grabbed my arm and threw me back in my cell. I didn't even have the strength to get up as I laid there on the cold hard dirt floor. My last thought before I fell asleep from exhaustion was, 'Jack? Please. Find me.'

_**~o0o~**_

_**Jack**_

"According to this map, she's in some sort of abandoned warehouse on Nibbles St." Claira said to Prince William. **( (A/N)** I just picked a random street off of google maps and said there was an abandoned warehouse on it. There probably isn't but if there is I'd be really surprised. I honestly don't know if Nibbles St. is even in London because the cities or towns are really close together in England. Not what I'm used to being from Saskatchewan (Yes, that's in Canada.) but whatever. I don't even care anymore.**)**

"Now, we need to come up with a plan on how we're going to find Kim." I said to no one in general.

"Yes. I was thinking that Jack and I would go look throughout the warehouse while 5 police officers search for the kidnappers. Once Jack and I find Kim and take her back to a waiting ambulance we will go meet the 5 guards who will have hopefully found the kidnappers and we will advance on them. Assuming that they have more than seven men in the warehouse that we haven't already taken care of we will call for the waiting 10 police officers who will hopefully be waiting outside the building as well. Once we've taken care of the kidnappers we will take them out of the building and to the waiting police cruisers that will transport them to prison where they will be spending the rest of their sorry lives. Am I clear?" Claira ask once she finished saying orders.

An assortment of nods were seen throughout the room.

"Good." She concluded.

She stood up and everyone followed suit as she walked out of the room, into the hallway, out of the castle and into one of the black cars that were waiting outside.

**(A/N)** Done. Well my viewers, I have good and bad news. The good news is that today Canada beat Slovakia (In IIHF world junior hockey) and continued their record of never being beaten by them. Well I guess that may not be good news for some of you but it sure is good for me. Bad news is that this story is coming to an end. Yes, you guessed it. I'm guessing that there will be one or two more full chapters and an epilogue. I probably got you all bummed out now. Well, I'm not too bummed out because I'm pretty pumped for Sunday! Why, do you ask? Because Canada plays the US! I'm hoping they will beat the shit out of them like they did with Germany... Man that was a great game! The final score was 9 to 3 for Canada for those of you who don't know. Also the final score for Canada and Slovakia was 6 to 3 for Canada. So, how many of you will be watching Canada play the US on Sunday? Let me know in the reviews :)


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N) **Hey... So I know that I said that there would be 1 or 2 more chapters and maybe an epilogue last chapter but I've decided that I'm gonna make it all as one chapter :) So I'm hoping that this is gonna be the longest chapter of the whole story. It's been a while hasn't it? To be honest, the only reason this is going up today is that the buses aren't running due to the extremely cold freezer that I live in (Saskatchewan...)... You think I'm joking? It was -48 degrees Celsius with the wind chill today... Anyway, on with the story...

**_Jack_**

The car ride to the war house was silent. No one dare make a sound. We were all thinking about what was going to happentonight and the potential lives that could be lost. I was also thinking about Kim. Was she alright? Would we get there in time? Was she even alive? There was only one way to find out and that was to find Kim.

Too soon, the car came to a halt. I'll admit it, I was scared. Who wouldn't be if you were in my situation? A week ago today, I was back in San Jose, blissfully unaware of the secrets that were being kept from me. I was a regular guy, but now, I feel like I'm not. Things are changing too fast for me...

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around secretly hoping it was Kim but I was met by Claira's face.

"You ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be..." I replied.

We both got out of the car and everyone assumed their positions. I unstrapped the gun that Claira gave me earlier and we advanced to the entrance. As quietly as possible, I opened the door. We looked around room for signs of anyone else being there. We quickly went to the door at the end of the room and we were greeted with a stair well. Now which way to go, up or down? I shot Claira a questioning look and she tilted her head in the direction of the stairs leading down.

We carefully went down the stairs and when we reach the bottom we were greeted with a hallway. We were about to advance down the hallway but we heard voices. I looked at Claira. She pointed to the very convenient short walls that cut the stair well off of the hallway. I quickly hid behind one and Claira hid behind another.

We waited for what seemed like forever when in reality it was only a few seconds. Right before they entered the room we hit the with our guns and they fell to the ground, unconscious.

We moved down the hallway and didn't encounter anyone else until we came to a dark room. In the corner, chained to the wall was Kim. She had various welts in her skin where it looked like someone had whipped her.

Everything around me went numb. I ran towards her and pulled her into my arms. At my touch, her eyes fluttered open, momentarily scared but then they filled with relief.

"Jack." She said barely audible.

"Yeah." I said smiling ear to ear. I bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was short and sweet and it was honestly the best feeling I'd ever experienced.

We both pulled away and smiled at each other. I then picked her up bridal style and continued the plan. I looked around the room and it appeared that Claira had already moved on to find the kidnappers.

I went back into the hallway quietly and went up the stairwell. I pushed through the entrance doors and was immediately greeted by the paramedics. They took Kim out of my arms, put her on a gurney, and pushed her into the ambulance. I quickly followed and got in the back of the ambulance with her and then they closed the doors after me.

**FINALE!**

**_Claira_**

I left Jack and Kim in the cell and went to the place where I knew Karson was hiding. I took a left, then a right, and went up a stairwell. I took one last breath and checked that I had all the weapons I needed. I pushed the door open.

Karson was standing with his back facing me, looking at a screen. It was playing the events of what happened that fateful day.

I felt myself being pulled into the past.

**_Flashback_**

_Sirens screamed all around me. Everywhere I looked people were coming out of the now on fire building. I looked around for my partner, Karson Shield. We had to stop Them from creating any more damage than they already had._

_They had been at this for the past year. Everyone thought that They were just doing this to scare people, nobody ever thought that this was going to happen._

_It went from being a small problem to a full on terrorist attack in mere months._

_They, as we call them was a group of Chinese terrorists (who _were _only a small group of people vandalising things...) that had been attacking England for some time now. No one knew why, except for those associated with them. All I knew is that they were a huge pain in the ass._

_I pulled my phone out and called Karson._

_"Where are you?" I asked once he answered._

_"I'm in the ally."_

_"I'll be right there, don't move."_

_"Okay, mother..." He said sarcastically._

_"This isn't funny, this is serious, don't move."_

_"Alright, alright." He said chuckling lightly._

_I hung up and ran in the direction of the ally. When I got there, I saw Karson._

_"Why are you out here? We're needed in the building..."_

_"I'm meeting some people."_

_"Who?"_

_"Them."_

_I froze. My heart stopped. "What?" I asked, feeling a whole new kind of shock that I didn't even know existed._

_"I said, I'm meeting Them."_

_"I know what you said, why?"_

_"Because I'm working with them Claira, you know that double agent problem we've been having, it's me. I'm working for Them."_

_My whole world shattered into pieces. I couldn't wrap my arms around it. The Karson I knew, my best friend, the one I fell in love with, would never do that._

_"No... No, this isn't happening. Why? Karson, this isn't you!"_

_"I did it for us. When They came and recruited me they said that once they had taken over the world, they would let us be, they would give us the life we've always dreamed of! Don't you want that? Come on, join us. We can finally have the life we've dreamed of."_

_"Of course I want that! But this isn't the way to get that! Don't you realise that once they're done with you, they'll kill you and me both? They aren't going to let us live!"_

_"Claira! Of course they will, the leader told me himself that he would let us live!"_

_"No, I refuse to join Them. Don't you see what's happening here? You're a pawn! Once they're finished with you, they will kill you without a second thought."_

_"No they won't, because they've already made me lieutenant."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Karson, this ends now." I said.

He turned around with a smile on his face.

"I knew you'd come. I still love you, you know?"

I refused to let my guard down. Not now. Not while millions of lives are at stake.

"This ends now, surrender and you'll suffer less pain."

"Come now Claira, you and I both know that you want to be by my side, leading the world."

"You're mistaken." I said as I lunged at him.

He threw a punch and I caught it in my hand, twisted it, and then flipped him. He rolled out of the way and got into a fighting stance. I threw another punch and kick. I caught his foot and flipped him again. I pinned him down and looked him in the eye and said "We could've had the life we always dreamed of if you didn't do this." Before I knocked him out. **((A/N)** That was a really short fight scene, I know but I suck at describing fights as you can probably tell...**)**

**FINALE!**

**6 months later**

**_Kim_**

I stared at the girl standing in front of my. Things have changed so much these past few months. Jack and I started dating shortly after we took down my kidnappers and the terrorists. Karson Shield is now speading the rest of his life in jail. I finally finished training to be the Queen last week. I spent the past week preparing for the coronation and spending time with my family and friends from San Jose. Things were going good for me.

I took a deep breath as I looked at the clock. 5 minutes until my coronation starts. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

I looked at the outfit I was wearing. I was wearing a white and grey floor length dress with ruffles and white shoes. On the top of my head I was wearing my tiara that would soon be replace with the queen's crown. I can't believe this was happening. In an hour or so, I will officially be Queen of England.

My train of thought was interrupted by a knock at my door. I opened it to reveal Claira and Jack. Claira looked beautiful as always wearing a white polka-dotted dress with a pink blazer and white ankle booties. Jack looked quite handsome in his suit and tie.

"Kim, you look amazing!" Jack said.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." I replied.

"I suppose it's starting soon isn't it?" I asked Claira.

"You guessed it." She said smiling.

"Oh Kimberly, you look gorgeous!" Mother said and she and Dad walked into the room.

"Well let's get this over with." I said looping my arm through Jack's.

I guess it pays off being shut out because eventually, you get let back in.

**(A/N) **FINISHED! That my friends, was the very last chapter of Shut Out. It's been a good time. I've had fun writing this story. Honestly it's one of my favourites out of all the stories I've written (on and off FF...) I forgot to mention last chapter that it was our one year anniversary! It's been a great year :) I hope you guys liked my story and I'll say this one last time, Outfits are on my profile for those who care.


	18. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hello, it's been forever since I have been on this site... I can't believe that this story is still getting read let alone getting reviews. I can't thank you all enough for your support. I began writing this story 3 years ago (it's hard for me to believe that it was that long ago!) which was kind of a difficult time for me. I wasn't happy with my life or myself for that matter and the reviews that all of you left me made me feel so good. This story and all of you have really shaped me into the person that I am today. Looking back on this story, personally I think that my writing sucks. I can't actually believe that people like this because to me, it's just not good. I'm glad that you guys think that it is though.

To all the guests that left reviews, you guys are amazing. Seriously, I can't thank you enough for your words. :)

I just wanted to thank everyone who's still reading this and actually thinks that it's good... You guys are amazing.

- LeoLuver


End file.
